Like Father, Like Son
by Apollo199199
Summary: A Marine's death. A Mother's kidnapping. A Child's call for help. And a family secret that will change Tony's life forever.
1. And It Begins

**TITLE: Like Father, Like Son**

_**SUMMARY:**__ A marine's death. A mother's kidnapping. A child's call for help. And a family secret that will change Tony's life forever._

_**NOTE:**__ This story is set around season 3, Tony will be 34 in this and his full name will be Anthony Dominic DiNozzo while his father's name will be Dominic DiNozzo._

A single gunshot alerted a young boy of the trouble he was about to face as he turned the corner to his house. He watched as men dressed in black with shotguns standing in front of his house, seconds later his heart leaped to his throat as he watched his mother being pulled out of the house kicking and screaming. But before he could even react, he was grabbed from behind.

"Hey boss, look what I found!" A man's cold and sneering voice could be heard.

Struggling to get free, the boy did the only thing he could do. He bit down hard on the man's arm at the same time kicking the man in the crouch. The unexpected move made the man dropped the boy as the kid ran with everything he had in him, only turning his head back to get a last glimpse of his mother.

"Run son, run!" The mother's voice could be heard as she was shoved into the car.

The boy kept on running, and after what seemed like hours later, he found a dumpster to hide in, took out his cell phone and dialed the number that his mother had always told him to call if anything were to happen.

"NCIS, how can we help you?"

"Please I need to speak to Agent DiNozzo, I'm River Anthony DiNozzo, and I need help please hurry!"


	2. Meet the son

_DISCLAIMER: Forgot it the last chapter…but you know the drill…own NCIS except my made-up characters such as River!_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony DiNozzo was bored, oh yes, he was very bored, which was the reason why he was currently lobbing paper balls at McGee's head. He had thought about getting Ziva, but then figured that the consequences were way too risky. He actually wanted to live through the day.

He was just about to toss his fifteenth ball when a hand snatched it out of midair.

"Hey Boss….." But before Tony even started, he was cut off.

"A call came in this morning at 0812 hour asking for you, DiNozzo. The caller was identified as a boy calling himself River Anthony DiNozzo."

Silence immediately fell over the bullpen. Tony stood gaping at his boss wondering if this was an April Fool's joke. Ziva and McGee looked just stunned.

"And no DiNozzo, this one is for real…..here's a recording of the conversation."

Gibbs pressed a few buttons and looked towards the plasma screen as the sound recording played.

"_NCIS, how can we help you?"_

"_Please I need to speak to Agent DiNozzo, I'm River Anthony DiNozzo, and I need help please hurry."_

"_Alright, don't panic, can you tell me where you are?"_

Short panting breath can be heard before the boy spoke again, _"I'm in a dumpster, right behind the Old Warehouse on 66……I……"_ The boy stopped as an unknown noise could be heard through the call before the panicky voice came back on the line, _"I gotta go, they found me…."_

"_Wait….don't…"_ But it was too late as the connection was cut off.

Gibbs turned around and looked at his team, Tony in particular. He didn't want to think his senior field agent would lie about having a child or even abandon one. And judging from the look on his face, Gibbs figured this came as a shock to Tony as much as it did with himself.

"Boss I swear I didn't…" Tony tried to speak, but the shock certainly wasn't helping. There was just no way he could have a kid, he had never thought about it.

"That can wait for later, right now we have to find the boy." Gibbs made a move to deflect the awkwardness that they all must be feeling, "Metro PD got a hit off the boy's name, database matched it to a River Anthony Morrisini DiNozzo. Now the police was dispatched to the boy's house about 15 minutes after that call came to NCIS when a neighbor called 911, they found the place trashed and a man that was identified as Navy Lieutenant Colonel Jackson Gordon was found dead. 3 gunshots to the chest and one to the head. The boy and a woman who must be the mother were reported missing. As of right now, this is our case."

Gibbs could tell the confusion his team felt, but before he could address them, his cell phone rang.

"Gibbs. Yeah, okay, I got it." Gibbs grabbed his gun and badge before turning to his team, "Gear up, Metro PD found the boy, we're heading down to the station."

With that, the team burst into action as they grabbed what they needed and followed Gibbs out.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

As Gibbs walked into the doors of the Metro PD with his three team members on his heel, he could already see a small boy sitting with his back to the doors in a waiting room talking to a uniformed officer. It was when the officer noticed the NCIS team's arrival and said something to the boy that the boy finally turned his head around.

It was that moment that Gibbs heard gasps behind him and he felt time stopped.

That face, he could have recognized it anywhere, he knew there was no denying it now. The boy looked exactly like Tony, the handsome face, the light brown hair, and the green eyes, Tony's eyes. This boy was Tony's spitting image, a mini-DiNozzo so to speak.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

He had told himself that working at NCIS that he had to be prepared for anything that happens. But never, never did he prepare himself for fatherhood, for suddenly having a child appear out of thin air, not like that. When Gibbs had told him the news, he was so sure that it was a joke, but now, staring at it in the face, that was a whole different story.

Tony watched as the boy's head turned and their eyes met. The same eyes, the eyes Tony himself had gotten from his mother. He knew at that moment there was no going back. No tests could dispel the truth in front of him, this boy that looked exactly like him, this boy who had his eyes, his mother's eyes. He didn't need anything else to be sure that this little boy, River, is indeed his flesh and blood.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The officer met Gibbs and the others at the door of the waiting room, "The boy seems okay, but we are calling in a doc to look him over just to make sure. You can talk to him. He seems to know what you guys do."

Gibbs nodded and shook the officer's hand, "Thank you, but if you don't mind, we'd like to call in our own doctor. The boy is the only witness we have to a murder investigation."

"Alright, I don't think that will be a problem. I'll go inform the captain. You can go on in."

With that, the officer walked away, leaving Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee standing by the door. A bit unnerved by the young boy's penetrating gaze through the glass window.

"Ziva, call Ducky and tell him that we are bringing him a guest."

With a nod, Ziva quickly left to make the call.

Gibbs took in a breath before opening the door and stepping inside, followed by Tony and McGee. The three men gathered around the small boy sitting on the bench. Gibbs knelt down in front of the boy while Tony and McGee stood slightly behind their boss.

"You got my call?" The boy surprised the three by speaking first.

Gibbs recovered first and smiled, "We did, that was a very brave thing you did by calling for help. I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, the two men behind me are Agents DiNozzo and McGee, your name is River?"

"Yea…" Gibbs noticed River's eyes flickered to Tony as he answered "…my mommy named me, she said it was because I was conceived by the river."

"Well that's a very good name." Gibbs smiled again before turning back to his questions, "Why did you call NCIS and ask for Agent DiNozzo?"

"Mommy said that……" River's small voice became ever smaller, "…that if we were in DC and there was trouble, that I should always call for NCIS and ask for Agent DiNozzo, that I'd be safe with NCIS because Agent DiNozzo…because…he's…he's my Daddy…"

The boy's declaration seemed to cement the reality even more.

"Who….who is your mother?" This time it was Tony's shaking voice that spoke. Gibbs could hear the anxiety and anticipation in his voice, just begging to know what was going on.

River looked up at Tony, green eyes meeting green eyes, "Elena Rhianne Morrisini"

Tony's eyes widened as he breathed out a single word, "No…"

--

_An evil cliffy! Who is Elena Rhianne Morrisini and what is her relationship with Tony? Why did Tony say "No"? If you want to find out, you must review!!_

_REVIEW AND THE ALL WILL BE REVEALED!_


	3. Secrets Revealed

_The usual boring disclaimer, you all know the drill…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the wait guys, real life happened and I had way too many tests in my classes at school. Hopefully you will like this chapter, a lot is revealed in this one. Also I left a little teaser of what will happened in the next chapter at the bottom of the story. ENJOY!**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"_Who….who is your mother?" This time it was Tony's shaking voice that spoke. Gibbs could hear the anxiety and anticipation in his voice, just begging to know what was going on._

_River looked up at Tony, green eyes meeting green eyes, "Elena Rhianne Morrisini"_

_Tony's eyes widened as he breathed out a single word, "No…"_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

All eyes landed on Tony at that moment.

"No….it can't be….it just can't be…" The anguish and pain could be clearly heard in Tony's shaky voice. "She….she's dead…she's been dead for nearly 12 years…I saw her….I saw her body…I saw the explosion…it just can't be."

The sadness and grief that filled Tony's usually bright eyes tugged at Gibbs's paternal instincts. He was torn between doing the job and wrapping his arms around his senior field agent to let him know that everything would be okay. But before he could even decide, Tony was already heading out the door, nearly trampling Ziva who had just joined in.

It took Gibbs a second to recover before he chased out after Tony, leaving Ziva and McGee alone with one River DiNozzo.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

His vision blurred by tears, his heart pounding so loudly in his ears. Tony sped down the hallway aimlessly. All he wanted was to get away from his past. He had kept the memories buried for almost 12 years. He had sworn he would never think about them again, ever. But once again, his past had come knocking on the doors and turning his world upside down.

He had been totally unaware of where he was going until he collided with something hard. But before he could fall, two steady hands gripped his arms, holding him up. Slowly lifting his head, green eyes met blue ones.

Losing all control, Tony sagged limply against Gibbs's chest as tears flooded out of his eyes.

All Gibbs could do was holding onto the man he always thought of as a son, his strong arms wrapped tightly around Tony's shaking body.

"Just let it out Tony, it's okay, I'm right here." Gibbs whispered softly, trying so hard to soothe the heartbroken young man.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

River just sat there staring out at the direction to which his father, Anthony DiNozzo, had just run out. He wished things could be easier, he understood his father's shocked and hurt feelings at the revelation of having a son or the fact that River's mother had been alive all this time. They never meant to let the secret hurt his father. It was never meant to be this way. River wanted to run out and hug his father, he wanted things to be okay again, he wanted to stop living life always looking over his shoulder.

Silence drifted over the room, he looked around at the two people in the room with him. Agent McGee and a dark-haired woman that he didn't know.

"What's your name miss?"

The two NCIS agents' heads shot up, their eyes landed on the boy who had just spoken.

Noticing that the boy's gaze was on her, Ziva smiled, "I'm Ziva, Officer Ziva David."

"I'm River. You're Israeli Mossad right?"

Ziva and McGee glanced at each other in surprise.

"It's okay, I can tell by your accent and you look really dangerous." River flashed a bright smile, a smile that reminded Ziva and McGee so much of Tony.

The room became quiet again for a few seconds before River's voice could be heard again, "Uh…I'm kinda hungry…can I get some pizza? Sausage, Pepperoni, and extra cheese?"

For the second time that day Ziva and McGee's eyes met again, this time in amusement. Oh yes, definitely Tony's boy.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

It seemed like they've been sitting on the ground for hours, Gibbs sitting against the wall with his left arm around Tony whose head leaned against Gibbs's chest. Gibbs didn't care who saw them, he didn't care what people thought. The only thing that mattered to him right now is Tony's well-being. His senior field agent never breaks down easily, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that whatever happened between Tony and Elena Morrisini was more than just a simple relationship.

"I loved her Boss…" Tony's unusually small voice broke the silence, "We were childhood sweethearts I guess, I've known her since I was a kid. She was one of the few people who actually believed in me, she encouraged me to pursue my dreams. We were best friends, even when I was sent away to the Rhode Island Military Academy, she still found a way to always be in touch with me. We started dating when we were in high school. She was so beautiful Boss, she had the best smile. She knew me better than I knew myself. We had everything planned out, our future, marriage, even starting a family. We went out to a river side cabin for my 22nd birthday, decided that from that moment on, we were going to stand by each other and love each other no matter what. We slept together for the first time there in that cabin. Then two days later when I was going to pick her up from her house, it blew up. I saw the paramedics pull out her body…."

Gibbs tightened his hold on Tony when he felt the younger man shudder.

"I can still feel the heat of the blast Boss…I never stopped wondering if I had just gotten there faster that I would have saved her….and now to find out that she's been alive all this time with a child. I don't know what to believe Boss."

Gibbs gently lifted Tony's chin, looking into the green eyes, "We'll figure this out Tony, we'll do it together. I promise." And Gibbs meant it too, he never wanted to see the lost look in his agent's eyes again. Tony deserved better than this, and Gibbs was willing tear the world apart to give his 'son' the peace he needs.

"Thanks Boss."

Two simple words, but spoken with so much trust, brought a rare smile to Gibbs's face, "Good, now if you don't mind. I'm going to get off this floor. I'm not getting any younger DiNozzo." With a firm grip on his younger agent's arm, Gibbs pulled Tony and himself to their feet and gave Tony's hair a ruffle. "Now I think we should go talk to Mini-You. I left him with McGee and Ziva, and the last thing I need is for him to glue McGee to the wall and murdered by Ziva."

Giving Tony a gentle pat on the back, Gibbs led his senior agent back to down the hallway.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The sight that greeted Gibbs and Tony as they returned to the waiting room was one of strange familiarity. Little River was happily stuffing his mouth full of pizza while talking and gesturing animatedly and Ziva and McGee listening to the boy with rapt attention.

"Like father, like son." Gibbs said with a chuckle before opening the door to the waiting room and walk inside. Tony hesitated for a bit before finally walking in after Gibbs.

Ziva and McGee immediately stood at attention when they saw their boss in the room, causing River to giggle with amusement.

"Well, what do we have here?" Gibbs looked between the boy and his two agents.

"You see Agent Gibbs…I was hungry…" River smiled sheepishly, the same way Tony always got when he was caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. "I wanted some pizza, so Miss Ziva was nice enough to get one of the officers to pick it up for me. It's sausage, pepperoni, and extra cheese, you want some?" River finished speaking as he held out a slice of pizza to Gibbs.

Gibbs took the slice from River as he raised an eyebrow at Tony, obviously looks were not the only things that River Anthony DiNozzo had inherited from Tony. Sitting down on the bench next to the boy, Gibbs knew he had to talk to River about what was going on.

"Alright River, we're going to have to take you back to our headquarters with us, that okay with you?"

A worried look passed over the boy's face, "I should call Uncle Jack, he'll get really worried when he comes home and I'm not there."

"Uncle Jack?" Gibbs's eyes darkened, his gut telling him that what he was going to hear next would not be good news.

"Yeah, Lieutenant Colonel Jackson Gordon. Mommy and I live with him at his house. He's working on base at Quantico but he usually makes it home for lunch and stuff." River rambled on, unaware of the concern and stunned glances passed between the four adults.

Gibbs felt anger erupt inside him, how could the Metro PD not tell the boy about the truth, were they just going let River found it out on his own? Knowing he had to tell the boy the news, Gibbs took in a small breath before he spoke gently, "River…Jackson Gordon was found dead this morning at the house, the police was there and they found his body and reported you and your mother missing."

The NCIS agents watched as River's eyes widened in horror and shock, "Oh no…I have to go, it's not safe!" Quickly sliding off the bench, River headed for the door only to be stopped by his father.

"Wow easy there buddy, nothing is going to happen to you!" Tony was stunned and concerned at his son's actions.

"You don't understand! If Uncle Jack's dead then he's found us, that's why Mommy's gone, that's why they tried to take me. You guys aren't safe around me, he'll come after you too and I can't let that happen. He'll come and kill you all." River shouted out in panic and despair as he struggled against his father's hold.

"Who River? Who's coming?" Gibbs's steady voice seemed to have calmed down the scared child.

River slowly ceased to struggle and turned to look at Gibbs, "Grandfather Morrisini. He's the reason why Mommy and I couldn't be with Daddy. He faked Mommy's death all those years ago because he didn't want Mommy to run off with a misfit. He made sure that Mommy didn't go anywhere without him knowing. Mommy didn't have any other choice, I was too young and she didn't want to risk me getting hurt. She only told me the truth 2 years ago, and a week later she made up a plan with Uncle Jack that helped us escape from Grandfather. We've been on the run ever since, never staying too long in one place. We even had to get out of the country, twice. We managed to make it to DC 3 days ago, just 3 weeks after Uncle Jack was transferred to Quantico. And now he's found us in DC and he knows why we're here. I can't let him kill all of you."

Seeing the fear in his only child's eyes caused a huge surge of paternal protectiveness inside Tony as he instinctively embraced the shivering boy. He may have never been good with little kids or have any experience as a parent, but he'll be damned if he was going to let his little boy, his only son, get hurt because of old man Morrisini's vendetta.

"No one is going to hurt you River, I won't let them, you got that? I'm not going to let that happen. I promise." Tony whispered into his son's ears.

He had lost so much time with his son and with Elena. Now that he knows the truth, now that he knows that the first woman he ever loved and still love had not die or abandon him. Tony was not going to let them go so easily, he was not going to let old man Jacobi Morrisini keep him away from his family any longer. Strangely enough, Tony had never thought Jacobi Morrisini would go this far to keep Tony away from his only daughter. But that mattered little now, he had made Tony his enemy when he took away Tony's family.

Though it may have been only hours since he met his son, Tony had already fallen in love with the little boy who held onto him tightly, his son's head burrowed against his chest.

And for the first time in River's short life, he had never felt so safe and assured than now with his head pressed against his father's chest and hearing the strong steady heartbeat thumping beneath that somehow seems to calm him down. "I love you Daddy."

A small smile appeared on Tony's face as he replied softly, "I love you too pal."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs had never been more proud of Tony than right now as he watched the young man who had never really been prepared for fatherhood face his fears and embrace his son. The scene before him brought back so many memories of himself with Shannon and Kelly. He knew Tony would be a great father, his agent was loving, caring, compassionate, courageous, and protective. A damn good friend and someone Gibbs always trusted to watch his six, Tony would be a natural at parenting given the chance.

Gibbs wasn't the only one who smiled at the scene in front of them. Ziva and McGee found themselves seeing a whole different side of Tony, a side that he didn't often show unless when hell broke loose. They knew he had that caring and loving side in him, but it wasn't something that he showed on a daily basis. Ziva and McGee couldn't stop the smiles appearing on their faces, they were truly happy for Tony, and for his son.

Though his voice appeared to be gruff, Gibbs couldn't be more happy than now and he knew his agents understood too, "Alright you two, enough of the hugging session. We should head back now before Ducky sends an ambulance after us."

With that said, Gibbs watched as Tony and River finally let go from their embrace, both flashing identical DiNozzo smiles at him while Ziva and McGee nodded and picked up their gear.

Together, the four NCIS agents walked out of the Metro PD, with Tony holding onto River's small hand.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

More than 20 feet away, a black car parked near the opposite curb as two men inside watched the five figures walk out of the police station.

Taking out a cell phone, one of the men dialed and seconds later a connection was made, "We found the kid sir, but it looks like we got some problems."

"What it is?" A barking voice could be heard.

"The father."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Hope you like it! So what's going to happen now? Who are the men in the car? What do they want with River and Tony? Will one of the NCIS members gets caught in the crossfire? If you want to find out, remember to review!!_

_And as promised__, here's a small taste of what's coming up in the next chapter:_

_**- River returns with the team to NCIS headquarters and meets Abby, Ducky, and Director Shepard.**_

_**- The Morrisini family meets together to find a solution to their problem.**_

_**- Elena, River's mother, manages to contact Tony, but what will they say after nearly 12 years?**_

_**- A gunshot is fired into NCIS headquarters, who will be left standing and who will fall?**_

_REVIEW AND ALL WILL BE REVEALED!!_


	4. A Shot in the Dark

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own NCIS……just River, the Morrisinis and the Venettis….**_

**A****UTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry, it has been quite a while since my last update….life just got really hectic with PSAT, a bunch of tests, and my school orchestra concerts and competitions……finally got to sit down and focus on finishing this story….this is perhaps the hardest chapter for me to write as this is quite a turning point in the story….hope it's good!**

**And once again a preview of what happens in the next chapter can be found at the end of this.**

**Enjoy! And please review!!!**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Shocking and bizarre doesn't even begin to describe Ducky Mallard's morning since he got that phone call from Ziva.

Tony had a son! His dear young Anthony a father!

Sure there were times when Ducky wondered just how many DiNozzos were running around the planet with Tony's flirting habits, but he had never really thought that there was anything serious going on…until now.

The sound of the autopsy doors opening interrupted his train of thought and before he could even utter a word, a youthful Gothic forensic scientist appeared inches away from his face, her eyes as wide as a deer's expression in the headlights.

"Is it true? What you said? About Tony?" Abby asked breathlessly before she started to ramble on, "I mean, I really can't believe all this. I never even thought about Tony having kids, I mean sure in the abstract kind of way but never like in real life…this is just so…"

"Abby, I think you should let Ducky talk, I'm sure he will explain it all." Came the calm and steady voice of Director Jenny Shepard who had appeared behind Abby, greeting Ducky with a smile and nod.

"The Director's quite right Abigail, breathe and calm down." Ducky gently admonished the young woman before starting his talk, "Ziva called me from the Metro PD and said that they were going to bring Tony's son back with them. She also told me that the boy looks just like Tony, even she couldn't deny the connection between the two. My guess is that they will arrive any moment now. Jethro wants me to give the boy a check over and run a paternity test just to be sure."

Silence drifted over the three as Jenny and Abby digested the information they had just received, trying to wrap their brains around the concept of a mini-DiNozzo.

Suddenly Abby laughed, "Oh god, a mini-Tony! Can you imagine the amount of grey hairs Gibbs will be getting now? I mean, Tony alone was bad enough, now there are two of them. With that DiNozzo Trouble Magnet Gene working double time, Gibbs will probably be spending the rest of his career trying to keep them out of trouble."

Jenny and Ducky exchanged a knowing glance, only one thing going through their minds, _'Oh boy.'_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

If anyone had come into this room, they would have thought that this gathering of well-dressed men was just a simple business meeting. But hardly anything in the Morrisini family could be described as simple, especially when it came to the matter of inheritance.

"You cannot possibly think of handing the organization to the boy now, he will surely squander it all away like his weak mother, and all of our hard work will be for nothing." A tall man sitting near the left corner of the table spoke up, "The boy will compromise us, put our entire operation in danger. If he has not already told those navy cops about us, he will soon. We must silence him!"

"Enough Roy!" Jacobi Morrisini, head of the Morrisini family, spoke up with a clear and confident voice as he glanced at the man named Roy, "The boy can be disciplined, he can be controlled, and above all else, he is blood and the only male heir in this family. Family tradition decreed that ownership must be passed to the oldest male heir, and seen as none of you have produced any suitable heirs, young River is the only one we've got. Unless one of you has suddenly popped out sons and nephews."

"But those NCIS people will surely corrupt him!" Another man with blonde hair and a mean look spat out angrily.

Jacobi Morrisini fixed the man with a glare, "If I am not mistaken Marco, were you not the one who let the boy run off in the first place? Did I not give you explicit instructions to make sure my grandson is returned to me? Not only have you lost him, it seems that one simple hit in an uncomfortable place by a boy barely into his double digits can have you on your knees. Now my grandson is with the people that I have tried hard to keep him away from. Tell me Marco, what should I do about that matter?"

The man named Marco instantly paled and tried to make himself look inconspicuous.

Turning back to address the men gathered, Jacobi Morrisini spoke again in a booming voice, "Our main priority is dealing with the NCIS agents, we must somehow remove them out of our way, or at least keep them occupied and distracted enough for us to slip in and grab River. And we must do so quickly, the longer River stays with them, the harder it will be for us to extract the boy. We need to get the boy before they put up security measures, and we must hit them where it hurts. Keep them down long enough for us to get the job done."

This time another man joined the discussion, Miguel Ramirez, Jacobi's right hand man, "I do have an idea Jacobi, and I think it will work splendidly."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Well, you should be happy to know that our young boy is very healthy indeed, nothing worse for the wear, at least physically." Ducky announced as he walked out into the hallway outside of the autopsy room, informing the team and the Director of the young child's examination.

"And the paternity test, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I am quite sure the test will only prove what we already know. How could the dear boy not be Tony's? Pizza? Movies? Chattering to no end? Not to mention the uncanny resemblance and that charming smile. I would be shocked if the results came back any other way." Ducky chuckled good-naturedly as they all turned their gazes to the young 11 year old currently chattering up a storm with medical assistant, Jimmy Palmer.

"Oh he's so cute I could just kiss him!" Abby said excitedly, causing Tony to turn around in alarm.

"Wow Abs, no traumatizing my kid until he's old enough."

"You know Tony, you really are sexy when you go all paternal."

"Really? Ow….sorry boss." Tony muttered as he rubbed the spot on his head where Gibbs had just smacked.

"Give me the report when you get the paternity test back, Duck." Gibbs nodded to Ducky before turning to his team, "Meanwhile, we've still got a murder investigation on our hands and a missing mother to find, let's get a move it."

Opening the autopsy room doors, Gibbs called out, "River, let's go. We got a lot of work to do."

Flashing Jimmy a smile, River gave Jimmy a quick hug before hopping off the table to leave with Gibbs, but not before turning back once more, "Nice talking to you Jimmy!"

Gibbs watched with a fond smile as the boy ran past him, River certainly had gotten Tony's restless gene, always on the move.

Giving his team a nod, Gibbs put a hand on River's shoulder as they all headed back to the squad room, the Director included, leaving Ducky and Palmer in the autopsy room.

"Wow Dr. Mallard, River and Tony, they're so alike, it's scary."

"Certainly Mr. Palmer, one DiNozzo at NCIS has already caused enough paperwork, two is certainly something to be afraid of." Ducky said in mock seriousness.

**NCIS****NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Jenny Shepard found herself smiling as she watched the infamous hard-nosed Leroy Jethro Gibbs turn into a big softie right before her own eyes. She had always admired Jethro's ability with young children, but watching him interact with young River was a bit different, perhaps it was because this was Tony DiNozzo's son, but the way Jethro had been acting was more than that of a concerned and protective grandfather than a trained investigator trying to deliver justice.

She had to admit, the boy certainly has a way of drawing people in with those soulful green eyes and innocent smile. She had just met the child and was already falling in love with him.

Realizing that she needed to give the team room to do their jobs, Jenny decided to take care of the bureaucratic matters on her end, "Keep me posted, Jethro." She said as she gave the team a nod before heading up to her office. There were still calls to make, like that of informing the family of Jackson Gordon of his demise.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony didn't know if he should be excited or nervous, in fact, his emotions were so jumbled up that he was all over the place. McGee only gave him a strange glance and proceeded to ask Tony if he had taken any painkillers. Tony just slapped him on the back of the head before his own head jerked as Gibbs's hand made contact.

"Only I'm allowed to hit people DiNozzo."

"Gotcha Boss…" Tony winced as he rubbed his head again for the second time.

River watched all this with clear amusement, these people acted so differently than the ones he had known for most of his life. The men who worked for his grandfather were stiff and formal, there was hardly any laughter in the big mansion, just silence. But in this place, even though River didn't know much about these agents, he could feel the love and caring they all shared for each other. It made him feel safe, the same way his mother and Uncle Jack made him feel.

Suddenly River frowned as his heart twinge upon remembering his Uncle Jack. He couldn't believe that his Uncle Jack was gone, just like that in a flash. His Dad and Agent Gibbs tried to leave out all the messy technical details, they tried to protect him from the gruesome reality, but River had already known. He knew that Uncle Jack must have been shot three times, most likely in the chest and head. That was his grandfather's MO, how the Morrisini Organization made their mark. River had been taught that since the day his grandfather had tried to groom him to be the perfect heir to take over the business, both the legal business and the mob. Oh yes, the Morrisini family had long involved itself with the mob world, gaining considerable influence. River had hated all of it, he hated knowing that his grandfather caused people to suffer just because he had the power. He hated his grandfather for separating his mother and father. And now he hated the old man for keeping his mother away from him. The truth is beginning to unfold now and there is no turning back. River knew that his grandfather would try to stop all this, the old man hated not being in control, and a part of River fears just what kind of hell Jacobi Morrisini would unleash.

A phone ringing jerked River out of his thoughts, he watched as his father went to pick up the phone, saying his name, then pausing to hear the response. River didn't need to hear the voice on the other line to know what had just caused his father's face to pale considerably. He didn't need to hear the next word his father spoke to know who had just managed a call.

The bullpen became silent as Tony DiNozzo uttered one word, "Elena…"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Elena Rhianne Morrisini had always considered herself a rebel, perhaps the only one who wasn't brainwashed to her father's way of life. Her father had tried, oh believe it he had tried, but Elena stood strong against her father's wishes, knowing that the old man could not harm her. So the old man gave up, but when River was born, Jacobi Morrisini saw it as his chance to raise the perfect heir. His chance to continue to extend his control and influence in the world. But if it was one thing he didn't count on, it was Anthony Dominic DiNozzo.

Elena smiled as she thought of the man she loved and still loves, how their beautiful son was so much like him. River had inherited his father's sense of justice and determination, the fiery passion to always do the right thing and protect the innocent. And that was something Jacobi Morrisini could not banish out of the boy no matter what he tried. River had questioned everything he was taught from the very beginning, and as much as Jacobi had seen it was useless to change the boy, Elena knew her father would not give up control that easily. She could only hope that Tony would be able to keep their son and himself safe from harm.

Tony, her sweet Tony.

Tears swelled up in her eyes as Elena thought of the father of her only child. She wished she had been stronger in standing up to her father, she wished she had escaped the trap her father had set to fake her death. And now, now more than ever, Elena wanted to be with the love of her life and her son. She had been so close, just a few more days and she would have shown herself to Tony, and maybe they would have had a happy ending. She should have known her father would ruin things like always. He never thought Tony was good enough for her, he never wanted his daughter to be married to some misfit idiot.

Suddenly the door to her little prison cell opened, Elena looked up and was relieved to see the form of Andrew Zarken, her long time friend, walk in. Andrew was possibly one of the few people who were on her side, he was someone she could trust. He had to put up an act for her father, but Elena knew the real Andrew beneath all that façade.

Elena watched as Andrew looked around the room, as if checking for things, before he took out a cell phone from his pocket and spoke in a soft tone, "I managed to sneak this in, I had Zane make sure that it couldn't be traced. Call him Elena, whatever you need to say, because you and I both know that things are about to get real ugly. You've seen what wars your father can wage, you of all people know just how fast the weather can change. Say it before it becomes too late." Handing Elena the phone, Andrew smile fondly at his close friend, "I'll be right outside, I managed to convince the others to give me guard duty so they could have a break, we got a small window of opportunity, use it well." With a kiss to the forehead, Andrew exited the room, leaving Elena wide-eyed at the precious chance he had just given her.

Fingers trembling as she dialed the number she had made herself memorize. When the voice on the other line came on, unshed tears sled down Elena's face as she spoke to her love for the first time since nearly 12 years, "Tony…it's me…"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

A lone sniper had found his way into the Navy Yard, getting into his position across the window of the NCIS headquarters where he was told his target would be. Training his rifle at the window, the sniper could see a man on the phone, a boy, and other people standing around paying rapt attention to whatever conversation was being held on the phone. Gazing around at all the people inside, the sniper smiled coldly as he spotted his target.

Taking aim, the sniper opened fire, watching as the bullet shattered through the window and the commotion in the building breaking out before he darted off to inform his employer that he had done his job.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Elena…..is that really you? I can't believe this…" Sadness and shock filled his voice as he spoke, Tony had not expect to hear Elena, so alive, her voice just like from all those years ago, just like from his dreams.

"I'm so sorry Tony, I'm sorry that I let my father take me away, I'm sorry for all the lost times we could have had together. I'm…" Her teary words were interrupted when Tony spoke once again.

"No Elena, no…don't be….I know what happened…I understand….I wish I was there for you and River…" Tony could never blame Elena for what happened, even she couldn't stop the might of the Morrisini army by herself. He just wished that he could have known, maybe he could have found a way to save Elena and their only child.

"Is he okay Tony? Is he safe? Is our boy safe?" Elena had been worried ever since she had screamed for her 11 year old son to run for safety, "Did he make it Tony? Please tell me he's safe."

"He's just perfect Elena…" Pride found its way into Tony's voice as he talked about his son, "He did exactly what you told him to do…he's amazing Elena…"

A burden seemed to have lifted off Elena's shoulders, her baby boy was safe, "He's just like his daddy, always so smart and resourceful….and he's got his Daddy's heart…" Elena smiled through her tears, "Take care of our baby Tony, look after him…"

Panic slowly rose in Tony, "Elena, no, we're gonna take care of him together. Tell me where you are, I'll come and find you. I'll bring you home. Please Elena, tell me where to find you…"

"It's too dangerous Tony, I can't let you get hurt again because of me. This compound was built to defend against any kind of assault, I can't let you put you and your friends' lives on the line like this." Elena couldn't, she knew her father was ready for any rescue attempt, she knew they would be ready to take on any NCIS rescue ops.

"Elena…"

"I need you to do something for me Tony….."

"Anything…"

"You remember my cousin Rob? Rob Venetti? You need to find him. He can help you, he can protect you, and he can help you to stand a chance against my father." Elena's back-up plan had always been her cousin, the Venettis had power that could stand against her father, perhaps the only group who could save them all. "Ask River, he knows the contacts….."

Tony could not find the strength in his voice to reply, he didn't want to think about the possibilities of loosing Elena again, that his son would loose his mother.

"I don't have much time left, Tony, the guard shift is about to change again and I won't be able to call you…." Elena wished she could, she wished she had all the time in the world but apparently that was never meant to be. "I…..I love you, Tony, you never forget that okay?"

"I love you Elena…..I won't forget…I've never forgotten…." Tony's broken voice spoke of the sadness in his heart, "I'll come for you….I'll save you…"

But before Tony could finish those words, the unmistakable sound of breaking glass could be heard simultaneously as a voice shouted, "Sniper!"

The phone dropped from Tony's hand as he fell to the ground along with everyone in the bullpen.

Silence fell across the room for a second time.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

River had been listening with anticipation at the conversation between his parents, even if it was one-sided. Warmth filled his heart as he now can be sure that his mother is at least alive, that she is unharmed at the moment.

But that warmth soon turn to dread, a feeling in his gut telling him something was wrong. He looked around, it was then he saw a flash of movement to his right side just outside the window and his blood turned cold as he realized what was about to happen.

The word "Sniper!" left his mouth at the same time as the windows shattered and he felt something heavy ram into him, sending him crashing into the ground.

Then his world exploded in pain…

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Who is shot? What devious plans does the Morrisini Family have in store for our beloved team? What dangers still lie ahead? Can they survive through it? Or will they loose one of their own?_

_To find out....you must review!!! So please hit that little review button and all will be revealed!!! Chapter 5 is nearly done so you won't have to wait long for the revealing of the one who is hit by sniper fire!_

_And as once again, here's a preview of what's coming up on the next chapter of Like Father, Like Son:_

_**- Ambulances are called in to save the injured…**_

_**- A kidnapping plot begins…**_

_**- The team races against the clock to save those in harm's way…**_

_**- Elena tries to form an escape plan with her trusted friends Andrew Zarken and Zane Higginson, but will it work?**_

_**- Tony gets a call from Jacobi Morrisini, what could the old man want?**_

_**- And the team finds an ally in the form of the Morrisini Family, but can they help the team defeat the Morrisini Organization?**_

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! THE PLOT THICKENS AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!!!_


	5. Let the Games Begin

**DISCLAIMER: DON****'T OWN NCIS!! ONLY IN MY DREAMS…SADLY…**

**AUTHOR****'S NOTE: Sorry for the LONG LONG wait my dear readers. Can I just hate how much I hate school! I was planning to finish and post this a while ago, but with all these application forms and essays for all these honor societies just bogged me down. And then came the end of a 6 week grading period with all these tests and quizzes. My brain cells just dropped dead. Holidays didn't help either. Gar! Life sucks sometimes!**

**Well, enough of my rambling and excuses. Here is the story! Reviews are totally loved and adored!! It really encourages me to write on! And I promise this story WILL be completed!**

**Enjoy!**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_River had been listening with anticipation at the conversation between his parents, even if it was one-sided. Warmth filled his heart as he now can be sure that his mother is at least alive, that she is unharmed at the moment._

_But that warmth soon turn to dread, a feeling in his gut telling him something was wrong. He looked around, it was then he saw a flash of movement to his right side just outside the window and his blood turned cold as he realized what was about to happen._

_The word "Sniper!" left his mouth at the same time as the windows shattered and he felt something heavy ram into him, sending him crashing into the ground._

_Then his world exploded in pain…_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony slowly lifted his head up and reached out with his hand for the phone only to hear the dial tone signaling the end of his conversation with Elena. Anger raged through him before he had to calm himself down, the situation needed to be assessed. He cautiously got to his knees, glancing around the room before he froze again, but this time in horror at the two figures lying crumpled, blood already seeping onto the ground.

"No…"

Before he knew it, Tony was racing to towards the two figures, his heart pounding, his breath shaking, as he knelt by their side and called out their names, "River? Come on buddy, say something….Boss….Boss can you hear me? Come on Boss!"

Tony could hear footsteps coming near as he reached down to touch his son's neck, relief flooded through him as he found a steady pulse beating underneath his fingers. But anxiety soon returned as he reached out towards Gibbs, his boss suddenly looked so pale, and for the second time Tony couldn't help hold his breath as he searched for a pulse, then breathing out in relief as he found a weak, but steady pulse still beating.

"Get an ambulance!" Tony manage to choke out at whoever that had appeared by his side but scampered off to obey his command. Trying to separate the two bodies and inspect the wounds, Tony gently took a hold of Gibbs and turned the elder agent onto his back, while McGee had suddenly appeared by his side and tended to River, laying the young boy's head onto his lap.

A sudden gasp caught McGee's attention as he looked towards Tony, wondering why the usually chipper man's face was drained of color. But he didn't have to wonder for long as his eyes landed on Gibbs, a sea of red covered the older agent's torso.

Snapping out of shock, Tony immediately went to put pressure on the wound as he whispered frantically, "Come on Boss, don't do this! Don't die on me!"

McGee turned his attention back to young River when he heard a moan and felt him moving. Soon, green eyes opened and stared up at McGee, "Ow…." The boy immediately put a hand on his injured and still bleeding arm, "I want a law suit!" He weakly called out, voice still filled with pain.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay." McGee tried his best to be calm and soothed the child, briefly feeling amazed at the kid's uncannily similar mannerisms to Tony, before turning to the senior field agent and said, "River's okay Tony, he's awake."

"I can hear that McSpeaker. I'm not deaf yet." Tony huffed with his attention still focused on the motionless Gibbs before stating matter-of-factly, "He's my kid, of course he's okay."

"Daddy? Is Agent Gibbs okay?"

The small quivering voice nearly sent Tony's emotions spinning out of control but he clamped it down. He couldn't afford to lose it now. Not now.

"He's tough, buddy. Gibbs is a marine. He's not gonna die." Tony stated as calmly as he could.

What seemed like hours to Tony and McGee was merely minutes before the ding of the elevator and Ziva's voice broke through the oppressing silence.

"Paramedics are here!"

The next few seconds was a blur as the paramedics swooped down on Gibbs and River, gently loading them onto the gurneys as the NCIS team, at this time joined by the Director. a wide-eyed Abby, a shocked Palmer, and a worried Ducky, followed the gurneys to the elevator and down the levels to the ambulance parked out front.

Throughout all the confusions and pandemonium, Tony did not loose sight of the meaning of this attack. He knew this was Jacobi Morrisini sending a message. And he also knew that he could not waste time before starting the investigation. With one look to Ducky as their eyes met, Tony watched as the elder doctor joined inside the ambulance before the doors closed.

Turning back to the rest of the team who had been watching it all in stunned silence, Tony called out to them, "I need you all to focus! Jacobi Morrisini just took a shot at one of our own. We need to get out there and put him behind bars!"

With that, Ziva, McGee, Palmer, and even the Director burst into action as they headed for the crime scene back up on the bullpen, but Abby remained rooted to the ground, fear and terror remained in those wide-eyes.

His hard appearance softened as he walked up to Abby and gently reached out to her cheek, bringing her face up so that her eyes met Tony's, "Abs, I know you're scared. I am too. But I need you to focus and help us find the bastards that did this to Gibbs and River. They both need you to focus. They need you to do what you do best."

Abby choked back a sob before putting on tough face and nodded.

A fond smile played across Tony's face as he kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "That's my girl."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Elena Morrisini knew what she had heard. A gunshot. Her young son's voice shouting the word "Sniper" was unmistakable.

Fear consumed her when she heard the dial tone. Fear for her beloved Tony. Fear for her only son. Fear for all the innocents caught in the line of fire because of her father's desire and thirst for control.

The door to her cell flew open and Elena dropped the phone in fright but soon relaxed when she saw Andrew at quickly coming to her side.

"It's all starting. I just heard the order. And judging by the look on your face that you know a sniper just fired a shot into the NCIS headquarters." Andrew said as he pocketed the cell phone, "Things are about to get ugly out there."

"I have to stop him Andrew." Sadness and desperation filled Elena's soft voice, "I have to try…"

"No Elena, it's too dangerous." Andrew interrupted, "There is no telling what could happen. I cannot protect you if you put yourself in danger like that."

"My father may be controlling but he won't hurt me. In his mind he is trying to protect me. I can do something to stop this before more people get hurt!" Elena grabbed onto Andrew's arm, tears filling her eyes, "I can't let my son be caught up in a war that I started. He's innocent."

"Elena…" Andrew sighed and was about to speak more when another figure burst into the room.

Both Elena and Andrew turned to find a rather ruffled and agitated Zane Higginson, the resident computer genius who looked barely out of teenage years.

"We got a problem." His voice grim as he informed his two older friends, "Another set of orders just came in. I overheard the guys talking about intercepting the NCIS team. Looks like we're gonna get ourselves on head-on confrontation."

Pleading eyes turned to Andrew as Elena spoke up, "Please Andy…I can't let them die because of me. How can I live with myself if I let it happen?"

Andrew tried to ignore his conscience telling him to save the innocents, but in the end it won him over, "Okay. You stay here and wait for Zane and me to neutralize the other guards. Three knocks and you're clear. If you don't hear the knocks, I don't want you to do anything and act like you didn't know what we planned. Got it?"

Elena nodded in silence as a shred of hope appeared before her as she watched her two close friends leaving the room. Perhaps there is a chance yet to save lives before her father's rage destroys everything she holds most dear.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Ducky Mallard watched rather helplessly from the sidelines as the paramedics worked to stabilize one still unconscious Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

The ride in the ambulance was unnerving to say the least. Ducky could hardly remember the last time he had seen Jethro this still. The stubborn and intimidating agent was always on the move trying to accomplish his goals. Somehow this scene just seemed so wrong.

Letting his eyes drift from his old friend, Ducky's gaze landed on the child lying on the gurney next to Jethro.

Ducky found himself smiling slightly despite the dreadful circumstances, here was a young boy who is like a carbon copy of their dear Anthony. Young River kept on muttering that he was perfectly fine and telling the paramedics to take care of Jethro the same way that Ducky knew Tony would act like if he had been the one who was injured. River was brave too, trying to hold back the pain and pretend that everything is just dandy before the paramedics gave him a shot of morphine. River seemed to be falling asleep now and Ducky was just glad that the boy would suffer no lasting injuries as the bullet only grazed the left arm. It would need stitches, but it would heal.

The sudden screeching of tires knocked Ducky back into reality as he exchanged puzzled glances with three paramedics working on Jethro. He stood up and was about to open the back door when it was wretched open from the outside, revealing more than a dozen men with assault rifles pointing at the occupants inside.

Ducky hadn't even had time to speak a word before he was roughly pulled out of the ambulance and landed heavily on the concrete. The three paramedics were handled in similar manners. Without a word spoken, a couple of gunmen swiftly got inside the ambulance while others returned to their respective vehicles and before anyone knew it, they had shot off like a lightning bolt.

From his position on the ground, Ducky laid there in stunned silence at what had just transpired. Seconds later his brain geared back into action as he took out his cell and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Anthony, they took Jethro and River."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Anthony Dominic DiNozzo paced angrily in the center of the bullpen while the rest of his team watched him in bated silence. Oh yes, Tony was not a happy camper at all, in fact, he was three French fries short of a happy meal, maybe even wacko at this point. Someone had not only kidnapped his only child, but the man he had always looked up to as a father figure. He felt like the world turned on its axis, hell, maybe some demented god is up there laughing at him for all he knows.

The investigation had turned up nothing, nothing except what they already know. Jacobi Morrisini knew how to cover his tracks well, after all, you couldn't become a powerful mob boss if you were stupid. Now all Tony could do is waiting for Ducky to arrive, hopefully with more information that could help them track the men who took River and Gibbs. But Tony had a feeling it wasn't going to be that simple. As Elena used to always tell him, 'If you want something bad enough, chances are you won't get it.' She couldn't have been more right.

The ding of the elevator alerted the gathered group to the arrival of Ducky Mallard. And soon the elderly gentleman joined the solemn looking group.

"Ducky?"

"I'm sorry Tony. No license plate, nothing that can lead us to where they might have taken River and Jethro." The medical examiner looked quite anguished, "This is my fault. I should have done something."

"There was no way you could have fought them off Ducky." Tony would never blame the elder doctor for any of this, "Gibbs would have rather you be alive than dead."

"And now it is Jethro whose life is in grave danger."

"We have to do something. Someone has to know where to find them! There's got to be some kind of evidence!" Abby's pained voice exclaimed as she sat in Gibbs's chair at his desk.

"Maybe we could be of help…"

Heads turned at the new voice that joined the fray.

A lean, tall man with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes stood at distance with three men and a young boy who was clutching a laptop.

"Long time no see Tony. Did you forget about me?" The same man spoke, this time directly to Tony.

Eyes narrowing, Tony tried to place just where he had seen this man. Seconds later a light turned on in his head.

"Rob?" Tony stared at the man incredulously, "How did you…"

"You don't think the news had already spread like wildfire in the mob underworld?" The man identified as Rob chuckled, "Everyone's running for cover, trying to avoid getting caught in the crossfire."

"And you came to help?" Tony still couldn't believe what was happening.

"What'd you expect me to do? This is my war too. Elena is _my_ cousin after all."

"Uhh….Tony?"

Tony turned back to his team who looked between him and Rob with questioning eyes.

"Team…uh…Rob Venetti…Elena's maternal cousin." Tony introduced the new arrival to his team.

"Mob?" Ziva questioned, her eyes never wavering in its gaze on Rob Venetti.

"Let me explain this one." Rob smiled good-naturedly before a serious face took over, "Yes, I am a part of the mob. But right now, what matters is that I am on your side. Jacobi Morrisini has to be stopped and you'll need all the help you can get. I am giving you my cooperation. I don't care what happens when this fight is over, you want to arrest me, feel free. But right now, I am here to help."

Tony was glad to feel the tension in the air dissipate as one by one the team nodded at Rob's words. A silver lining seems to be appearing in the clouds with Rob's arrival. Rob know the mob tactics better than anyone, he of all people would be able to anticipate Jacobi's next moves and know information about the old man that any government agencies would die to get their hands on.

Eyes looking over the people Rob had brought with him, Tony frowned as he saw the child, no doubt the same age as River.

Seeing the questioning gaze, Rob explained, "My son Bobby. You won't find another person who can hack into mob organizations better than my kid here."

The young blonde haired boy gave a shy smile, "I'll find River. I promise. Nothing the old man does can stop me from finding him."

The NCIS group all found themselves smiling at the boy's quiet determination.

That moment was interrupted when a phone call burst through the air.

Tony leaned back to answer, "DiNozzo…"

"Ah Tony! Dear boy, just who I was looking for…"

A false cherry voice could be heard through the phone receiver as Tony's face dropped, his body rigid, and hatred filled his hardened gaze.

"Jacobi…" Tony hissed icily, "Where is Gibbs! Where is my son!"

"Patience boy…" Jacobi admonished with a tut, "I came to make a deal."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Little River for you beloved boss."

Tony felt his heart flutter in desperation to know just how bad his boss's condition was. His desire to save the older agent who had never let him down. But his son…how could he make that trade?

"Why would I trade when I can find you and destroy you?" Tony let the anger show in his voice, hoping it would lend a dangerous tone.

A slight pause could be heard before the voice came back on.

"How much does Leroy Jethro Gibbs means to you?" Jacobi's cherry voice suddenly turned cold as he countered the question thrown at him, "Are you willing to risk all your little friends standing next to you? You better think hard on that question, boy. You got a war you might not come home, your friends and your boss might not come home. Are you ready for that?"

Tony held back the fear as tightly as he could before he spoke, his voice filled with icy fury, "I'm not a kid anymore. You want a war, Jacobi? I'll wage the biggest war you've ever seen."

"Very well my dear boy." Jacobi Morrisini replied with a cold chuckle before hanging up, "Let the games begin."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Somewhere in __an unknown location…_

Slowly and slowly, the sound of water dripping brought River DiNozzo back to the land of consciousness.

Groaning as he moved his aching body, the young boy opened his eyes to the darkness, trying to determine where he was. Certainly not the hospital or the ambulance. So where?

And then the memories returned, the echoing voices, the sounds of booted feet, the screeching of tires, and the vague and blurry images of men in black. Didn't take River long to piece together what had happened. His grandfather had struck again. The situation just became direr with every passing moment.

Suddenly his mind turned to the other injured man in the ambulance with him. Agent Gibbs!

Wincing as he finally got to an upright position, River tried as best he could to see through the darkness of whatever place he had been left in.

Gibbs had to be around somewhere, he can't be dead!

Getting to his knees, River crawled around at the same time reaching out into the shadows until his small hand touched something wet and sticky. He stared down at his right hand. Blood.

Moving closer, a way too pale face slowly came into view.

Green eyes widened as the young boy gasped in fear, "Gibbs…"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**NOTE:**** The next few chapters will be divided into stories showing scenes following two major storylines. Some will only focus on River and Gibbs and what happens with them. Others will focus on Tony's war against Jacobi Morrisini and the team's race to save Gibbs and River while Elena tries to make her escape with her two friends.**

_So what happens now? Just how many more lives will be ruined before this war is over? And what will happen to River and Gibbs? Want to find out? Please review!!!__ All will be revealed in due time!!_

_Next up on "Like Father, Like Son"…_

_**- The youngest DiNozzo holds Gibbs's life in his hands. Will River be able to protect Gibbs and himself from the dangers that follow? **_

_**- Can a happy ending truly be salvaged from this fight? Who will loose? Who will win? And at what price will victory come?**_

_REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME!!! MORE SUSPENSE AND DANGER TO FOLLOW!!!!_


End file.
